Gas generators with an elongated outer housing that generally surrounds several inner chambers are used to fill passenger side- or knee gas bags. The inner chambers contain components, designated below as functional parts, e.g. pyrotechnic charges or filter materials. Various designs are known for fastening the gas generator to a carrier part. In one solution, threaded bolts projecting radially from the outer housing are welded onto the outer wall of the gas generator. Another solution makes provision to clasp the gas generator in one or more clamps which, in turn, can be screwed to the carrier part. To weld fastening bolts to the outer housing is, however, complicated and expensive, whilst the use of separate clamps increases the number of components and the required amount of material.
It is an object of the invention to simplify the fastening of a gas generator to a carrier part.